Industrial robots have been developed in order to automate works, and contemplate labor saving, or an increase in work efficiency. The industrial robots are installed in a factory etc. as robots which carry out, for example, conveying, assembling, etc. of assembling components (workpiece). Here, when making the robot automatically assemble the assembling component, it is necessary to have a mechanism and control to measure a spatial relationship between the assembling component and an assembled component (product) by a sensor, and align the position and posture of the robot with sufficient accuracy. In particular, when the assembling component or the assembled component is a large-sized component and the robot automatically carries out the assembling work of the assembling component, a large number of sensors are needed in order to be able to correctly grasp a spatial relationship between the robot and the assembling component, or a spatial relationship between the assembling component and the assembled component. In addition, an advanced sensor recognition technology is also required for enabling highly-precise measurements in an extensive workspace. Thus, when the assembling component or the assembled component is a large-sized component and the robot automatically carries out the assembling work, cost increases, and errors or unintentional interferences occur in the assembling work if the work environment etc. changes even a bit, because the highly-precise measurements cannot be obtained.
Therefore, a remote operation control device which is capable of switching the operation to a manual operation in which a robot is operated based on an operating instruction from an operator is proposed, when a work environment etc. is changed while the robot automatically carries out a work (Patent Document 1). The remote operation control device according to Patent Document 1 is capable of detecting a deviation of an environmental model which is used as the base of an automatic operation of the robot when it is deviated from an actual work environment by more than a certain amount, and switching the operation from the automatic operation to the manual operation.